


tell me how you reach the moon

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Notes, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: it wasn’t until the next month when tooru started to find the notes....in which tooru is afraid that iwaziumi secretly doesn't love him, so iwaizumi leaves him love notes to reassure him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	tell me how you reach the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short! but i am very proud of it! so i really hope u like it!!

tooru had been living with iwaizumi for several years now. and in fact, even before the two boys moved in together, they had been so inseparable that it was almost as if they had already been living together their entire lives.

but, tooru and his iwa-chan had been roommates in their tiny apartment for nearly three years. so you’d think that by now the tiny fluttering feeling in tooru’s heart whenever he opened his eyes to see iwaizumi lying next to him would have gone away.

but it hasn’t. 

tooru was always a much earlier riser than iwaizumi. he liked to let the other boy sleep for as long as he needed to, because he knew how exhausted iwaizumi could get.

every morning when tooru’s eyes would open, they settled gently on iwaizumi’s face. the peaceful look that was written over his features never got old.

iwaizumi’s default expression was stressed and annoyed, so seeing him to appear to be so untroubled and tranquil was very refreshing. tooru would have been lying if he said that he didn’t adore the way iwaizumi looked when he slept.

and making breakfast and coffee for iwaizumi had become part of tooru’s morning routine and he took pride in the task.

iwaizumi always rolled his eyes and said that it was stupid and cheesy, but the tiny smile on his face as he ate his food said otherwise.

also, tooru made iwaizumi’s coffee _perfectly_ , and iwaizumi sure as hell knew it (even if he would never admit it).

however… although he didn’t mind all that much, a small part of tooru wished that iwaizumi would return his cute gestures.

there were times where iwaizumi would do certain chores that tooru usually was the one to do. or on rare occasions that weren’t holidays, iwaizumi would buy tooru gifts and small treats.

but besides that, there wasn’t much that iwaizumi did to show his affection for tooru, and it was a little bit disappointing.

one night, tooru figured he would say something about it. 

“iwa-chan, you love me right?” tooru asked him. they had been watching a movie in their living room and tooru was snuggled up against iwaizumi, his arm wrapped tightly around iwaizumi’s waist. 

“what? of course i do. why do you ask?” iwaizumi moved his head slightly so he could look down at tooru.

“... i don’t know. i just feel like you never show it.”

silence filled the room as tooru buried his face in the crook of iwaizumi’s neck quietly.

finally, iwaizumi responded. “i’m sorry,” he said softly, hoping that his genuineness was clear enough in his voice. “i’m sorry that i made you think that i didn’t love you.”

“no, no! i mean, it’s not really that. it’s just that sometimes i get sad and i have my doubts. but i know you _do_ love me… so it’s fine.”

“no, you’re right. it’s my fault that i don’t show you that i love you enough.”

“i know you aren’t the best with initiating affection, iwa-chan. it’s okay.”

“god, i’m gonna kill you. stop saying that it’s okay.” iwaizumi huffed, impatience making itself comfortable in his tone.

tooru pulled his head away and blinked up at him in confusion. “but--”

iwaizumi reached over to run his fingers through tooru’s hair. “if it bothered you enough to bring it up, then it’s clearly not fine.” he made eye contact with the boy. “i love you and i’m going to make sure that you always know that. are we clear?”

tooru was quiet for a moment. “...okay. yeah.” he replied.

a gentle smile broke out on iwaizumi’s face. he dipped down to press a soft kiss to tooru’s forehead. “good.”

in the following weeks, iwaizumi made a much more conscious effort to kiss him and hug and touch him throughout each day. it honestly made tooru feel really good. he had been afraid that since he mentioned it, affection from iwaizumi would feel like it was forced. but it wasn’t. nothing between them was ever forced. it never had been and it didn’t look like it ever would be.

but it wasn’t until the next month when tooru started to find the notes.

tooru was beginning to find little sticky notes with short messages scribbled on them. things like ‘i know today might be hard, but you can get through it’ or ‘i think that you’re the most perfect person in the universe… even if you’re an idiot sometimes’.

every time tooru found a note, he felt as if his heart were going to explode.

when tooru had said that he wished that iwaizumi would return the favor of his gestures, he hadn’t even begun to anticipate that iwaizumi would leave him sappy love notes.

between the two of them, tooru was probably the one who would have been more likely to do something like that, and it was a little dizzying to think that his iwa-chan was capable of something so sickeningly sweet. it made tooru’s heart do backflips in his chest.

one morning, when tooru was getting ready to leave for work, he caught iwaizumi sticking a note to his coffee mug. he ducked back behind the door of their room and bit his lip in an attempt to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. 

“loserkawa, come on, you’re going to be late.” iwaizumi called out to him, pouring coffee into his own cup.

“i’m coming, i’m coming. iwa-chan is very impatient.” tooru huffed, adjusting his tie as he walked out of the room.

iwaizumi ignored his comment and proceeded to take a _very long_ sip of his coffee as tooru picked up his cup and read the note.

_i just think that you’re very pretty, both inside and out. you’re my pretty angel._

this one made tooru blush a little. “iwa-chan…”

iwaizumi continued to drink his coffee, making it a point not to look at him. 

“god, iwa-chan, come here.” tooru set his drink down as he stretched his arms out to try to hug iwaizumi. 

the other boy hesitated at first but finally pulled the mug away from his mouth and set it to the side as he gave tooru a hug. iwaizumi mumbled something incoherent against his shoulder and he was very clearly blushing.

“you’re adorable, you know that?”

“and you’re going to be terribly late for work if you don’t hurry the fuck up.” they pulled away from each other.

“you’re so mean! can’t you tell that we’re trying to have a moment, iwa-chan?” tooru teased, smacking his arm playfully.

“whatever. you’re still going to be late.”

tooru rolled his eyes but didn’t press any further. iwaizumi gathered his things and walked out of the apartment, knowing that tooru would be following behind closely.

he glanced back down at the sticky note in his hand. he folded it and slipped it into his pocket silently before following after iwaizumi.

 _yeah._ tooru smiled to himself as he locked the door to their apartment. _this is definitely the boy i want to marry._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
